Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for recognizing a human face, and more particularly, to smart glasses and a method for recognizing and prompting a human face using the smart glasses.
Description of Related Art
Social interaction is affected to different degrees by the development of technology. For instance, some become homebound due to the popularity of smart apparatuses and networking software, and on the other hand some wisely adopt smart apparatuses in their lives to expand their network and social life.
As time passes, the number of acquaintances is increased. In the case of a public figure or a successful businessman, networking is an even more important resource. However, not everyone can remember everything they ever see, and when a person that has not been seen for a long time suddenly appears with a cordial smile but only a vague impression of the person remains in memory such that the name or occupation cannot be successfully recalled when greeting the person, the situation can become quite awkward. Therefore, if the user can be helped to instantly recognize the person met, the social interaction and network expansion of the user can be significantly boosted.
Patents related to facial recognition via smart glasses include Taiwan Patent Publication No. 201401184, Taiwan Utility Model Patent Publication No. M480729, China Patent Publication No. 103827728, and US Patent Publication No. 20110026782.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Further, the information disclosed in the Background section does not mean that one or more problems to be resolved by one or more embodiments of the invention was acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.